FLUTTERSHY'S BULLIES
by crazycatchic
Summary: Fluttershy has been bullied all her life which is bad enough with an over protective posse of bffs, university and a crush on applejacks brother!:)
1. Chapter 1

Hiya this is crazycat and this is my first fanfic. Right now im writing to nobody ,though that must be obvious as I havent even downloaded the fanfic yet (omg I didn't know my computer could make a smiley face like that! Sooo kawaii).I just want you all to know that I don't write to do anything you may find offensive at all(lets just say if I was a pony off mlp then I would be fluttershy).I want you all to know that you can ask any questions at all (apart from stalkery questions).I do want to remain anonymous. I will dead all your comments so do not insult me please.

Happy reading guys

 _ **Fluttershy's BULLIES**_

Fluttershy was happily trotting along a lane on the way to Sugarcube Corner when a horrible laugh like nails on a chalkboard( make that a rusty nail) rang ot in the street. Fluttershy lowered her ears hunched down and tried to make herself invisible. It turns out she had pretty much failed. Three foals ,one filly and 2 colts, whooped and yelled as they saw their traget obviousy fearful already. They proceeded to yell abuse at the poor filly as she went into the café and shop. Fluttershy tried to forget the torrent of abuse they had yelled at her and ordered a chocolate cream horn and a mint chocolate milkshake. Barely a minute later pinkie pie rolled out of the kitchen door on her faveorite pair of rollerskates. She plonked the food and drink down and opened her mouth to talk when miss Cake asked her to come help with a cake decorating session with some young fillies.

"Aw shucks miss cook I was about to ask if I could have an early lunch and make up for it tomorrow." Pinkie complained.

Miss Cake told her she had work to do and she had said the same thing yesterday,so she still had to work that hour off. Pinkie trooped up but perked up at the sight of the cutie mark crusaders' party.

Fluttershy smiled at her friend's ease at finding good in a situation. Then a large thud at her table told her her tornentors had struck.

"Hey Flutterbutt."

As Fluttershy looked up a torrent of green milkshake fell over her like a waterfall. Her tears washed streaks of the gunk away.

Heya hoped you enjoyed the first chapter of fluttershys bullies. If you liked my fanfic then a thumbs up is optional. Please leave any comments you feelare necessary and not hurtful.

Kisses, crazy cat chick.

MEOW.


	2. Chapter 2

Heya guys it s crazy cat and I have another fanfic you may want to read though as I so far have not had as many readers as I hoped I will keep waiting and writing. I want you to know that this has bullying, assault and other topics that some readers may not find comfortable . I have no swearing in this fan fiction though as I find that not good to put on the internet. Rated a T FOR MATUE TEENS 12 OR OVER.

Happy reading loonies ;p

 _ **Fluttershys bullies**_ _ **chapter two**_

Fluttershy cried at the humiliation of running around town as the bullies jeered and made every effort to draw attention at cried at the humiliation of bursting into Twilight's house crying of humiliation. She cried at the humiliation of twlight calling Applejack, Rarity, Rainbowdash and Pinkie Pie over .she cried at the horrified looks on their faces asthey saw the lumpy milkshake on her coat. To her embarassment she was crying so much that she couldn't explain,and Twilght had to hook her up to the memory machine to see what happened.

Luckily she managed to stop crying though she was making an ugly gasping had her arm around her and twilight was making hot chocolate. Dear old Pinkie Pie had rushed off to the bakery insearch of some Sweetie goodness (cakes, chocolate ,pancakes and other sweetie approved dash was about to fly off to find the bullies though spike was holding her back by her tail. The whole thing was getting overwhelming for fluttershy as her fellow uni students and friends smothered her with love. Rarity had dashed home and brought some blankets, and towels to wash Fluttershy.

Fluttershy realised that this was gettig too over whelming and then excused herself as fast as possible. As she trotted home she was thinking of her friends. She loved them so much and would do anything for them though she did think they tried too hard with her.a pebble the size of a parasprite whizzed only centimeters away from her face.

"HEY FLUTTERBUTT!WE WANT SOME FUN SO GIVE US SOME!"two of the bullies from earlier both the colts were walking behind fluttersh, seemingly drunk. Forgetting their rudeness Fluttershy ran over to them and asked if they were alright and if they needed cab money. Fluttershy was lifted off the ground and thrown a good 2 meters away as the eldest of the two-who she thought was caller Striker-punched cried out in pain as she hit her head on a tree stump. The two colts/stallions advanced on her. The younger one-Crasher- kicked her hard in the stomach and winded her. Striker got his beer bottle and actually hit her flank with it, this surprised Fluttershy as she never thought it would get this bad. She screamed as th glass cut across her cutie mark. She whimpered as they hurt her. She never called out for help knowing it would do no good for her. She was too busy crying to realise they had stopped and stiffened, too busy crying to realise that someone had joined them and that he had decked the oldest brother. As soon as she had processed this she realised he had punched the other in the nose.

"Are you alright little lady?...oh dear god its you Fluttershy! Fluttershy its me ,Big mac."

Filled with relief Fluttershys world went black.

Hey guys I just wanted to apologize as there were some technical problems and chapter 2 published first so I hope you will read the first one ,re-read this then read number three


	3. Chapter 3

Heya guys, its crazy cat chick with a new chapter and I cant believe this is my third in a day! This just show I have no social life whatsoever and I am 1 of those loonies who consider the nice followers friends. Rated a T FOR TEENS 12 AND OVER. If you have now that's what I call driving listen to cd one as I listened to it while writing all

Happy reading guys:

 _ **Fluttershy's bullies chapter 3**_

BEEP,BEEP,BEEP

CLANK,CLANK,CLANK

COUGH,COUGH,COUGH

Flutter shy awoke with a start and moaned in pain. Her flank and head burned. Wait where was she? She didn't know where she was she only knew who was there .Applejack, Pinkie, Twilight, Rarity, Rainbow dash and Big Mac were crowded around her bed.

"Where am I ? What's happening to me? What's happened?"

"Calm down darling you are in the hospital after big mac found you in the bush with those two drunkards beating you up. He saved you sweetie-"she glared at Sweetie Pie who said it was Fluttershy who was saved not her"-and you blacked out."

Twilight gasped ,"Were those two of the bullies from earlier today Fluttershy ?what did they do? I want a second by second account missus o-"

"That can be saved for the police missy. I am pc Dickson and I am here to ask what happened tonight. If you want to press charges then we can do that right away." Poor twilight looked surprised as the rude stallion officer interrupted her.

"If I don't want to then I don't have to right? Because if so I do not want to press charges."

"Are you sure Miss beca-"

"I do not want to press charges officer and if you don't mind do not interrupt my friends…p-p-please?" The mare flattened her ears and realised her outburst.

"Of course miss if you wish. Goodbye then"

Less than a week later Fluttershy was out of the hospital and feeling brilliant. She dropped round at Bonbon's house and picked up Angel thanking Bonbon for looking after the animals and apologizing profusely for the short notice. She trotted home though started galloping at the part where she got beat up. She then apologised to Angel and being away. Then the ruffled bunny seemed to be complaining to Fluttershy about the galloping . The day was filled with apologizing. That night fluttershy woke with a start and went to look out the window. There were three figures under a tree in the garden. Two male and one female.

Thanks for reading fellow nerds!

Crazy cat chick signing off

MEOW


	4. Chapter 4

Heya guuys! This is crazy cat with chapter four of Fluttershy's bullies and I love writing this sooooooo much and I just can't wait to hear all your reviews. I will get straight to the topic as I am writing this story under the cover of darkness (or my blanket). Rated _**T FOR READERS 12 OR OVER.**_

 _ **Happy reading.**_

FLUTTERSHY'S BULLIES

Fluttershy was scared. She had no clue whatsoever as to what to do. She only had one door which led to the front, she couldn't get her bear Harry as he was in the woods asleep and there was no use in doves or Angel… Unless the doves could deliver a message to someone to get help. The ponies were getting closer to her house and Fluttershy was panicking. Suddenly a thought ignited in her head. BIG MAC! She could simply send a dove for help. Fluttershy rushed to the doves and tied a message to the leg and telling it where to go. She sighed as the dove showed it understood the situation and flew off.

The bullies were getting to the front gate. Now over the small bridge. NOW THEY WERE AT THE FRONT DOOR. Three large booms echoed through the house.

"LET US IN FLUTTERBUTT! WE KNOW YOU'RE IN THERE! WE'RE GONNA POUND YOU TO THE GROUND FOR TALKING TO THE POLICE! LET US IN RIGHT NOW!" The yelling got more frequent. Fluttershy ran to the fire poker willing to defend her animals.

"NEVER EVER ,EVER WILL I LET YOU IN! Umm… if that's ok with you?" a window to her left smashed open and a groping hand pulled down the curtain pole. Fluttershy screamed as loud as possible. A dog actually covered its ears with its paws the scream was so high.

"I am going to get you Flutterbutt" said the mare. Her name was Scar Letta and she actually had a scar across her lips in a zig zag line. At that moment another window burst open and Crasher climbed in the house.

"HEY FLUTTERBUTT I MIIIIISSSSSEDD YOOOOOOOOOUUUUUUU! I WANT SOME REAL FUNN OW MISSY! Scar Letta you can leave now as I want to have some real fun. And I don't want no arguing alright?"

"Alright big bro I'll leave .Striker's here now." The stallion had just climbed in through the window muttering something about a 'dang blasted weasel trashing my leg'. He reeked of beer and he had an angry demeanour around him. He swore as he stood on a piece of glass and loomed over Fluttershy.

"I AM GONNA HVE TO DO SOME BAAAAAAD THINGS TONIGHT TO MAKE ME HAPPY NOW. How about you please us, seeing as you're the 'host' Flutterbutt. I don't see why you can't show us to a bed room huh?" it wasn't really a question but more of a threat. Poor Flutter Shy was scared out of her mind. It was only half a mile to sweet apple acres so Big Mac shouldn't be too long. He was 10 minutes later than he should have been to get there.

Suddenly a great burst of light appeared out of nowhere just as Crasher had ripped her night gown off and Striker had started kicking her stomach. Flutter Shy noticed multiple figures including Big Mac, Rarity, Rainbow Dash, Pinkie, twilight, Zecora and Shining Armour.

Suddenly everyone, fighting dealing hits and kicks and screaming obscenities at them. It was such a catastrophic fight that the bullies ran off howling. As soon as they were out of sight the defenders turned and hugged flutter shy, squeezing the life out of her. They were asking if she was okay(no), if she needed a glass of water( yes please), if there was anything they could do for her( back off Flutter Shy thought). Zecora had brought some healing potions for her wounds. Pinkie had brought Flutter Shy's favourite bun as a gift, Shining Armour offered to guard the ouse to which Fluttershy replied no. But best of all Big Mac gave her a shy hug, slightly lifting her off the ground.

Twilight said that it was alright if she didn't go to the university to settle in to her room.

"Oh my I had completely forgot I was moving into my uni room tomorrow. Oh what am I going to do guys?"

"Don't worry, we'll help you Fluttershy don't you worry darling." Soothed Rarity, "We'll all help, and we're all getting a suite together remember."

That night everyone went to sleep at Flutter shy's and big mac lay on the rug by the side of Flutter shy's bed.

Thanks for reading guys,

This is crazy cat,

Signing off.

MEOW


	5. Chapter 5

Heya guys this is crazy cat with chapter 5 of Flutter Shy's bullies and I can't believe I have over 150 views. It would be great to have some ideas for new fanfics from the readers. I will actually be having a small competition for you all, so more on that at the end _ **. This fanfiction is rated a T for persons 12 years and older.**_

FLUTTER SHY'S BULLIES

That morning Flutter Shy awoke with a feeling of excitement. She couldn't believe that she was going to university, and with all of her friends too! This morning Pinkie Pie was the giddy limit, Rarity had already tried 11 different hairstyles and had settled for the first 1 and big mac was singing along to the radio with his sister and Shining Armour. Flutter shy smiled as she unpacked the lorry with her stuff. This consisted of; a bed and covers, a radio, a bag of brushes and paints and furs of all different kinds( fake of course), and a small amount of necessities. The suite room was a small little house on the outskirts of the school. It had a luxury shower and bath, loads of expensive soap, a kitchen which was fully equipped, 6 bedrooms and a living room. There was a large garden for them which was about 15m by was a generous sized garage too. The friends had put their money together for this room and were going to make the most of it. Flutter Shy decided to go for a walk.

As she trotted happily along the road she heard a voice. The voice sounded annoyed and she went to see what was up. A stallion of about 19 was pushing a wheelbarrow of red apples which clashed with his dark blue coat and icy blue eyes. They were in fact so shocking they made her gasp. This alerted the stranger of her presence. He whirled around and asked who she was.

"I am flutter shy and I was wondering why you were annoyed. I was hoping to make a new friend on my walk but you seem to not like me soooo… yeah…"

"I'm Charlie Shokka and I own a scrap yard and farm. I was annoyed because I was having no luck with selling the scraps off the yard. I have loads of stuff like rugs, carpets, cages, wood, shelves, and loads of decorations. If you want you can come have a look and take anything for free. That is if you want…"

"Oh of course I would love to have a look Charlie, that would be wonderful! lets go then."

By the end of the day the mare had got so much stuff she needed a trailer to bring it all back. She had bought some cages, shelves, a wooden ladder a cabinet and plenty more.

Thanks for reading all

This is crazy cat going offline,

MEOW;p


End file.
